


Oblivious

by heir2slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is very, very oblivious.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Deamus so much. Hope you enjoy!

Dean and Seamus liked to spend their Saturdays lying around and relaxing together. Normally, nobody bothered them. Everyone else liked to leave the castle and do other things they couldn’t do during the week. 

One Saturday, Dean and Seamus were lying in bed when Harry threw the door open and started looking around in his trunk for something. Dean and Seamus didn’t move hoping their oblivious friend wouldn’t notice them. Harry was almost out of the room when he finally said something.

“Dean, Seamus, what are you doing?” Harry asked. Dean slightly poked Seamus in the side telling him that he had to come up with something. 

“Dean was trying to show me some muggle wrestling moves, and he just about had me pinned when you walked in,” Seamus lied. Dean smirked.

“Oh, I didn’t know that you were interested in muggle sports,” Harry said sounding like he was actually shocked. Dean choked down a laugh.

“He isn’t, but I told him that I would play three games of exploding snap if he did one muggle thing with me,” Dean explained.

“Oh, that makes sense. I have to get going. You have fun,” Harry said giving them a nod and leaving.

Dean waited until he was sure Harry was gone to start laughing. Seamus rolled over and laughed into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I can’t believe that boy is the one who is supposed to save the wizarding world,” Dean chuckled.

“Merlin, he’s going to need all the help he can get,” Seamus said reaching up to kiss Seamus. 

The next day, Dean was sitting on a couch in the common room reading a book. There were a few other people there with him including none other than Harry Potter. Seamus walked in and he laid down with his head in Dean’s lap. Dean started to play with his boyfriend’s hair as he read his book.

“Dean, I love you, ya know,” Seamus whispered. Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. 

“I love you, too,” Dean whispered against his head. Dean looked up to see Harry staring at him. “You alright there, Harry?”

“Did you guys just confess your love to each other in the middle of the common room?” Harry asked stunned. There was a loud groan from everyone around. Harry looked around at them.

“Mate, we’ve been dating for months,” Dean said. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Seamus couldn’t hold it in. He started laughing uncontrollably. Dean bit his lip to stop him from smiling.

“Really?” Harry squeaked.

“Harry!” everyone groaned in unison.


End file.
